fallen apart
by avatar yangchen
Summary: Takishima had the world at his feet and this was all because of the girl he loved so much Hikari but once something happens to Hikari will this all change? i know its not very good but but please no critism thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Fallen apart

I remeber the time everything was great i had the love of my life Hikari by my side i always dreamed of being with and now all my dreams have come true everytime i see her its like im falling in love with her all over i love the way she cares about everyone shes equally fair about rules and to people she always remembers my birthday and always gives me a gift even if it is the dumbest gift ever she gives it out of her heart.

"Takishima! Takishima! wait up!" everytime i look at Hikari i always see a bright smile on her face and a beautiful girl she grabs my hand and i feel like my heart drops to my feet "so i was thinking we should do something tonight like catch a movie?".

"Hikari that sounds great! but o wait" Hikari bent down and looked at his bummbed out face "whats wrong Takishima" "well tonight i have a very important meeting with the board of takishima corp can you take a rain check?" "shure i guess buisness is buisness right?"

"Hikari are you shure its fine" "yes dont worry about it sweety its just that i reserved tickets but its okay i can cancel" with a big smile on her face "well i have to go big test to study for" as Hikari was walking away Takishima grabbed her hand "Hikari i love you!" and he kissed her on her forhead"

"goodbye Takishima" a few hours later in the green house... "Hikari! Hikari!" "Akira what is it?" "i need your honest opinion wich dress looks nice" as Akira pulled the dresses up "umm the one with blue dressy one" "o i knew i can count on you Hikari!" "so whats with the blue dressy dress anyways?"

"well as you know Tadashi is taking me out to a fancy dinner tonight and i want to look very good!" "o i see" with a gloomy face "whats with the gloomy face Hikari" "o its nothing its just that Takishima had to take a rain check on me for our movie date tonight so i was gonna invite you"

"o im very sorry Hikari but me and Tadashi have been looking forward to this date " "its fine what about the others?" "he he umm from what i heard i think there doing something too sorry Hikari" "its fine i guess i should go get a refund for those movie tickets"

"well ill see you tomorow Akira-chan" "see you tomorow my darling angel Hikari!" Akira and Takishima didnt know that by leaveing Hikari walk by herself was the worse thing they can do because a horriable tragedy was about to happen .

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Beeeeeep Beeeeep "what Akira calling me at this time i wonder what she would want? please give me a second ill be back 'hello' Akira what is it?" "Kei! Kei! something horriable has happened to Hikari meet at the general hospital now!" from there i knew that person i really loved in this world was about to go

"driver to the general hospital full speed!" ive always been there to catch her why wasnet i there this once time "were here " as Takishima ran to the automatic door he saw everyone there Ryuu,Megumi,Jun,Akira,and Tadashi "Kei shes in there" said Akira

there she was on that bed with bruises all over her face and a machine breathing for her i hate to see her this way .He grabbed her hand and and a low voice he whispered 'Hikari' with tears comeing down his face

as soon as he said her name she woke for the first time since her accident and in a low voice she whispered his name 'Takishima' "Hikari i am so glad your okay" "yea all i remeber is a car with flashing lights comeing towards me and then everything went black and next thing i remember im laying down here with a horribale pain in my stomach"

"Hikari you love to worry me dont you" "i enjoy some things out of it haha" despite everything she can still put a smile on her face "ill go get the nurse" "thank you" "Kei what happened did she say anything to you is she okay" "yes shes fine shes just haveing a serious back pain i have to get the nurse for her"

"Kei she was ran over by a car i dont think she fine" "well lets just hope" "i got the nurse" "okay Hikari" said the doctor "were just gonna take a thorough check of your breathing and your eye sit and hearing and replace your iv if thats okay" "of course" said Hikari "okay Hikari im going to need you to inhale and exhale okay"

as Hikari did this Kei could not take his eyes off her "okay well thats all for today thank you Hikari" "yourwelcome" "may i have a word with you son" Takishima knodded his head. "whats going on" while all of the special a memebers were gathered togther in a circle with the doctor.

"im sorry but i have some debistating news" as the doctor took a deep breath in he said "your friend is in danger of dieing" everyone jumped to cunclusions right away "what! what do you mean in danger of dieing!" said Kei "yes the crash was sevire that her internal organs were destroyed theres nothing we can do now im sorry"

everyone broke down into tears as Kei walked back to Hikaris room "hey whats with the bummbed out face you look like youve been attacked by a family of squirrels haha" as she laughed Kei tryed to savor the moment because he knew it woudnt last.

"you should rest you need your strength" soon before Hikari was fast asleep "Hiakri i love you it should of been me".

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hikari the only person that can make me smile,laugh and get mad what am i gonna do when shes gone?" as he put his hand on hers Hikari woke up and she smiled

"Kei" said HIkari "im always gonna be by your side and i want you to know that im gonna stand by your side until the end"

Kei looked at Hikari with an opened wide mouth before he could say anything Hikari spoke and said her final words

"i love you Takishima Kei" she held his hand for the last time very tight as her heart monoter was beeping and the line was going straight she let go of his hand

her eyes were left opened Kei kissed her cheek and closed her eyes as soon as that the doctor walked in and put his arm on Kei's shoulder "im sorry for your los"

as some nurses came in with a white blanket and put it over the corpse Kei couldnt stand being in there as he walked out he saw Akira and Tadashi

"Kei!" said Akira "whats going on what happened!"

Kei turned around and said "shes gone" and walked towards the door and jumped in his car

"driver take me to himosho spring field" the driver knodded his head as they drove off it was about ten in the night when they got to Himosho spring field

Himosho spring field was the place that Hikari and Kei used to come as little kids were they would have there challenges it was a beautiful place filled with flowers and it was even more beautiful during spring when it was kind of windy.

as Kei stepped out of the car he was walking towards the center of the field when he sees a figure on one of the rocks a beautiful girl who was wearing all white and she was glowing brighter than a thousand suns

it was Hikari he rubbed his eyes and she was still there she came close to him and kissed his cheek and she whispered "i will always be with you Kei never forget me" as a tear fell out of kei's eye Hikari walked away and disapeared

that night while Kei was trying to sleep he couldnt help but think of Hikari. the next day everyone from the s.a showed up to Kei's house they were there to invite Kei to Hikaris funeral as the days passed by the day of the funeral was there.

Kei was sitting down in a corner very quietly with his head down and his hair covering his face

"Kei whats wrong why dont you want to see Hikari for the last time there about to close her coffin" said Akira

"no" said Kei

"Kei i know your acting like this because shes gone but we miss her too"

"who said i was acting! this might be the hardest thing i ever had to go threw in my life! as Kei pulled out a little black box from his pocket

"whats this" said Akira

"it was the engagment ring i was going to give to Hikari i was gonna ask her to marry me"

"what you were gonna ask her for marriage i didnt know this Kei"

"well now you do and things are gonna be alot diffrent know that shes gone"

to be continued...


End file.
